Right Choice?
by jonashead
Summary: Who will she choose? The one who loves her or the one she loves? A sequel of "Too Late" in Caitlyn's POV. Jason/Caitlyn/ Nate. Oneshot. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I own Nick Jonas… Just kidding…=P**

**(A/N): Hey peeps, I have something to tell you before you start reading this fanfic. For those who already read the fanfics 'The One Who Loves You' and 'Too Late', you can read this anytime you want but for those who didn't, please read the first two before reading this or else, you'll get lost. Happy reading!!!=P**

"Alright, I'll tell him the truth in our dinner tonight," I announced to my empty room.

It was about seven months since my recording with Connect 3 in LA. In the past six months, I was stocked in my school works and stuff but since Jason called me a month ago and told me that they would have a concert tour in NY and was about to see me, one specific question bugged me. It would be the right time to tell him the truth but how?

"Why are you freaking out? You didn't do anything bad," I comforted my self. "You didn't cheat on him."

"Yea, I didn't but it's still unfair for him. He has a right to know. After all, he's my boyfriend and his best friend is involved too," I countered to my self.

You would think I was crazy for having this stupid argument with my self but you were right. I was crazy.

I looked at my Mickey Mouse digital clock on my side table. Oh crap, I only had an hour before Jason could pick me up and I didn't even take a shower yet. I ran to my bathroom and about ten minutes later, I was on a bathrobe running through my closet. I grabbed a black shirt tee that reaches my knees and a black tight jeans. U put them on and put a red belt around my waist. I ran a comb through my hair and applied a cherry lip gloss and a light blush on to add to my natural color.

I was nearly done when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Honey, Jason is here," Mom said from outside the room. I looked at the clock. It was exactly 7:00, the time he said that he would pick me up. Jason really had a one word.

"I'll be there in a sec Mom," I called out before looking at my reflection for one last time and going out of my room.

When I arrived at the living room, I saw Jason having a talk with my Dad. My parents already met Jason several times and I could say that they, especially Dad, liked him.

The moment Jason saw me walking down the stairs, he smiled. He was handsome in his button down white shirt and jeans.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted as he stood up.

"Hello handsome," I replied. It was our usual greeting to each other. I gave him a tight hug but we parted when Dad cleared his throat a little bit louder.

"I'm sorry Sir. I hate to cut our conversation but I think we need to go," Jason told my father.

"Sure, sure. Just remember that she needs to be home before 10pm," Dad said. "And, if you have a free time, come and drop but."

"Sure Sir," Jason said with a smile before we walked out.

--

"So, how's everything here?" Jason asked. We were already eating our dinner in some fancy restaurant.

"Everything fine," I said. Jason gave me a worried look. "What?"

"You're so weird tonight. You're so quiet in our is something wrong. I can feel it. C'mon, tell me," he said while looking directly to my eyes. That was my cue. I should tell him.

"I think tonight is not the right time to tell you whatever it is I want to tell you. I mean, this was our first date withing seven months." It was not what I was supposed to say. I was about to say the truth.

"If that's what you think so," he replied. we dropped the topic and talked about our lives instead. He was talking about Connect 3's tours the past months. I pretended to listen but the truth was that i was not paying attention. I was thinking of how I would tell him about the 'some certain guy' who made me cry last summer. I knew he wanted to know and he had a right to know.

"Uh, Jason," I cut him off in one of his story telling. Jason looked at me with questioning eyes. My heart was beating miles per second and my hands were sweating.

"You want to tell me something?" he asked with a worried smile.

"Yeah," I said and took a deep breath. "About the 'some certain guy'," I said quoting the 'some certain guy.' Since he didn't know the guy's name, he called it in the name 'some certain guy.'

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to," he said in a soothing voice. He really didn't brought the subject that much because I told him that I didn't want to talk about it. But I could always sense that he wanted to ask.

"I know you wanted to know. And you have a right to know. And I want to tell you," I said barely breathing.

"I don't want to see you get hurt and if the memories are still painful, we can talk about it some other time," he said while holding my hand on the table. He was such a sweet guy.

"I want to tell you," I insisted.

"Go on. Do I know him?" he asked. I nodded. "So, tell me that 'some certain guy's' name. I'll punch him on the nose for making you cry," he said half-jokingly.

"I' m sure you can't do that," I said seriously.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a worried face again.

"I think you can't punch your best friend on the nose," I said. I looked down so I wouldn't see his expression. "He is... He is Nate," I said closing my eyes and was preparing my self to some yelling.

"You are kidding, right?" Jason said with a nervous laugh. I looked at him with a sorry face. "Why didn't you tell me? he asked, his face suddenly serious. "Why did you wait for a long time before telling me? It won't actually matter even if you wait for forever before telling me if Nate isn't a guy. But Nate is the guy and it means a lot to me," he said trying hard not to scream and cause a scene in the public.

I got scared of this sudden anger but I couldn't blame him. He had a right to be mad at me at this moment.

"I'm sorry Jase. I know I should've told you a long, long time ago but... but I got afraid of how you'll react," I reasoned out.

"Do you still love him?" he asked, a little calmer now.

"I... I don't know. Sometimes, I feel like I still love him and the other times, I feel like you're the one that I love," I said honestly.

"I think we better break up," he said sadly. I was shocked as my eyes started to well up.

"What? Why?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Don't you think it's unfair to me that my girlfriend is in love with some certain guy?" he asked with a forced smile that appeared to be more of a frown.

"I'm sorry but can't you give me another chance?" I said as tears started falling. Jason held my right hand with both his hands.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm giving you a chance. A chance to choose. I noticed that you have something for Nate when we're in LA, I just choose to ignore it. If you still love him, I won't stop you," he said with a sad, weak smile.

"But..."

"Don't worry about me. Follow what your heart says," he said.

"I don't want to lose you," I said still crying. It might sounded selfish but Jason was a big part of my life. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"You won't lose me. I can still be a friend," he replied.

--

It was two days after my break up with Jason. I felt so bad about it that I cried the whole night and day after the dinner.

I still felt drowsy when Mom came to my room.

"Honey, are you alright now?" Mom said giving me a hug. "I also feel bad about your break up with Jason. He is a nice guy."

Mom knew everything that happened to me from Camp Rock to my dinner with Jason.

"He made a great decision. He wants you to be happy," Mon added.

"It's so unfair Mom. I don't have a plan of breaking up with him... And I don't want to choose between him and Nate. He is so important to me and even if I choose Nate, I still won't be happy coz Nate doesn't feel the same," I said as my eyes started to well up again. "It's so hard."

"I know it is honey but everything will be alright. Just follow your heart," Mom said. "Don't be sorry if one of them will be hurt coz no matter who you choose, you'll still hurt one of them. Choose the one that you really love and make you happy. It's not selfishness, hon. In fact, you're making one of them a favor by not choosing him. You're giving him a chance to search for his one true love," Mom explained.

I was about to reply her when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Caitlyn, you have a guest waiting for you at the living room," Dad called from outside the room.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"I wonder who it is," I said more to my self.

"Why don't you go to the living room so you'll know who it is," Mom said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right, I said before I stood up from my bed. I ran a comb through my hair before going out of my room.

I was already at the top stairs when I saw my "guest," his back was facing me. Though I couldn't see his face, I already knew who he was just by seeing his brown curly hair.

"Hey," I called when I was already few feet away from him. He turned to face me and gave me a smile. He looked so tired.

"Hey, long time, no see," he said in an obvious uncomfortable way.

"Yeah," I replied as I sat on the sofa motioning to him to sit as well. "So, what brought you here?" I asked when he was already sitting across me.

"Uh... Nice pajama," he said instead of answering my question. I looked down and saw that i was indeed in my Mickey Mouse printed pj's. I didn't notice I was still wearing it. I blushed a little but chose to ignore it.

"You are not answering my question," I stated.

"Uh... Jason told me what happened," he said not looking at me. We were both quiet for a moment. Why was he here? What did he want to happen?

"Why are you here?" I asked looking at him.

"I love you Caitlyn," he answered. I looked at him shock. "I don't know when it start... or how. The only thing I know is that I was happy in all those time that we were together. That I missed you when I didn't saw you. That I was jealous when I saw you sweet with Jason. That I was hurt when Jason told me that you're together. What I feel right now drives me crazy," he said almost without breath.

"Why. Are you. Telling me. All this things?" I asked blankly.

"Can you give me another cahnce?" he asked looking straight to my eyes with a pleading face. I closed my eyes and let his words sunk in. Why was he doing this? Why was he making things harder? He should've not told me his feelings. In that way, I knew who to choose but now, with all those confessions, it was even harder. Jason was important to me but I still love him.

"Why just now? Why just now, Nate?" I said opening my eyes. "Why now that everything is complicated? Why are you always making my life miserable?

"I don't mean to make your life miserable. I'm sorry," he said sincerly.

"You're always saying sorry," I replied as my eyes started to well up for the millionth time. "You know what? Even if I do feel the same, I can't choose you. I can't coz I can't hurt Jason. He's so jice to me and the only thing he did is to make me happy. He is so important to me and I can't take the risk of losing him," I said tears flowing from my eyes. "You had your chance but you ignored it."

"Yeah, and it's the biggest mistake I ever done," he replied. "By the way, Jason wants me to give this to you," he said as he gave me a concert ticket and a backstage pass. "He wants you to be there and he's hoping that you'll have the answer by that time," he said before leaving.

--

"What am I doing here?" I mumbled to myself. I was standing before the Connect 3's dressing room. It was about a few minutes before the concert would begin. I already made a decision but I wasn't ready to tell them. Maybe it could wait. Maybe it would be better if I would tell them after the concert instead of before. I turned to leave.

"Caitlyn?" I heard someone called which made me stop off my track. I bit my lower lip before turning to face a smiling Jason. I wasn't prepared to face him yet.

"Hey, I... uh..." I stuttered.

"I'm glad you came," he said. I gave him a nervous smile. "Do you want to have some coffee? I'm on my way to the coffee shop."

"But the concert will be starting soon," I replied.

"Don't worry, the concert won't start within 30 minutes," he reasoned out.

--

_'What am I doing here again?_' I asked myself. I was already in the coffe shop drinking my tea with Jason. We were being tortured by the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Uh," Jason said nervously. "I'm... I'm wondering if you already made a decision."

I drunk my tea so I would have an excuse not to answer and also to calm my nerves. It was the question that I didn't want to answer but I knew I need to. I gave a heavy sigh.

"You know you are special to me, right?" I asked. He nodded. "You know what? At the beginning of this relationship, I thought I was being Nate. Using other person to get what I want. He used me to please Mitchie and somehow, I used you to forget him," I admitted. He nodded in understanding. "I didn't succeed in forgeting him but somehow, I learned to love you," I said as tears started pouring. "I don't want to lose you Jase. I don't want to hurt you but if I don't do this, I'll be making all our lives miserable."

"You are choosing him?" he asked with a sad smile while wipping my tears with his thumb. I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said as my cry turned into sob. Jason came into my side and gave me a tight hug.

"It's OK. Don't cry. You're doing a right decision. Everything will be alright. I'll be alright," he said to comfort me but I just continued crying.

It was about five minutes when I finally stopped. I looked at my watch. It was already 6:15. Jason was already late.

"Oh my God," I almost screamed. "You're already late. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. The two will survive even without me," Jason said as we stood up.

"But you need to be there," I said.

"I know. Don't freak out," he said with a smile. "Before I go, can I do this for the last time?"

"Do what?" I asked confused. Instead of answering, he leaned on me and planted a light kiss on my lips.

"Bye beautiful," he said with a sad smile before leaving me in the coffee shop.

--

"It's the right time Caitlyn. You need to tell him," I said to myself. I was at the washroom talking to my reflection. I was grateful that I was alone in the washroom or else I would look crazy. The concert was already done for about ten minutes now.

I looked at my reflection for one last time before going out of the washroom. I was out of my mind that I didn't notice someone walking towards me until I bumped into him.

"I'm so... sorry," I said when I saw who I bumped to. Nate.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Uh... can I talk to you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, I need to go back to the dressing room. Our manager needs to talk to us," he said before turning.

"But I need to talk to you," I called. He stopped on his track and faced me.

"Alright. Maybe I have a minute or two," he said.

"I'm sorry--"

"It's fine. I understand. You already gave me a chance but I just wasted it," he said looking down.

"What?" I asked confused. What was he talking about?

"It's fine, really. I'm happy for you and Jason," he said.

"What are you talking about?" It was really making me confuse.

"You chose Jason and it's fine with me," he said looking at me.

"What? What made you think of that?" I asked.

"I kinda saw you kissing on the coffee shop," he admitted sheepishly. I smiled.

"It's not what you think it is. I didn't choose him," I said smiling.

"But I saw you--"

"I did kiss him," I interrupted him. "But it is just a goodbye kiss. I already told him that I didn't choose him," I explained.

"You mean?" he said, his eyes so bright.

"Yes, I am choosing you. I chose you even if you made me cry... even if you always make my life complicated... even if," I was suddenly stopped when Nate kissed me. I kissed him back and after a minute, we parted and he gave me a tight hug.

"I love you Caitlyn Gellar," he whispered to my ears.

"I love you too, Nathaniel Black," I whispered back.

"Hey Cait, hey Nate," someone called that made us separate from each other.

"Hey Shane," Nate greeted him back.

"Shane, have you seen--" Jason stopped all of a sudden when he saw me and Nate.

"I remember, I promised Tess that I'll call her," Shane said before exiting.

"You already told him?" Jason asked with a smile. I nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Jason. Thank you so much," Nate said.

"You're welcome. Just make sure you won't make her cry again or else, I'll hit you on the face," Jason said half-jokingly.

"I won't. Promise," Nate replied.

"By the way, the organizers are already waiting for us at the party. We need to go and of course, you are our special guest Caitlyn," Jason said. I walked out of the building with Jason and Nate on either of my side.

--

**(A/N): After all, it's a happy ending, right? Hope you like it. Please review...=P**


End file.
